Trial by Fire and Love
by aroseforthedead
Summary: Starts after Turnabout Sisters, then jumps to Turnabout Goodbyes. Details Phoenix/Edgeworth relationship. Forgive me if it's not canon. Hope ya'll like it. :- P/E slash. eventual Mature rating.


_Blood. There was so much blood. Where was it all coming from? The scent was overbearing; that rich coppery scent, and another scent, one that usually meant death. It hit him like a tidal wave as soon as he entered the back room of the Fey and Co. Law Offices. He felt sick to his stomach, and wanted so badly to throw up._

_He saw her body laying there, and he knew she was gone. The woman who had been his mentor and close friend was gone, taken before her time. Her body was slumped against the wall, blood trailing from the back of her head down the wall and onto the floor, where it collected in a pool around the woman's long skirt. _

_The young man fought back tears as he knelt down beside the corpse, checking for a pulse. He already knew she was dead, he just felt that it had to be done. He let a few tears fall down his face. Mia Fey was dead._

_Mia Fey was dead, _Phoenix Wright awoke with an extreme jolt. His body was covered in a cold sweat, and his pillow was drenched. He instantly realized that the cause of this was the tears he had been shedding in his sleep. He shook his head, trying to inhale a deep breathe. It wound up being more of a weak, shuddering attempt to breathe, but at least it calmed him down slightly.

He ran a hand through his haphazard hair, making it stick out worse than what it already was. He let out a frustrated sigh, laying back down and curling up in a fetal position. He let out a shaking sob as the tears started to pour from his eyes again. He looked at the digital clock through blurry eyes; it read 2:36 AM, September 11, 2016. _I can't believe it's only been two days. What am I going to do with the Law Offices? I can't take over them, there's no way! _

_And Edgeworth! What was with him? I know that they said he was the "Demon Prosecutor" but to go after Maya like that, with no regard that she wasn't even really guilty! He definitely isn't the same boy that I knew so long ago. I will never forgive him for what he did to Mia's sister!_

_Of course you will, _another part of his brain argued, _after all, you chased after him into law once you saw his picture in the paper. And what about all of the letters you wrote him throughout the years?_

_I don't care about those letters, and he obviously doesn't either! If he did, he would have responded-_

_What if he couldn't? _the other part challenged, _What if he was somewhere where he couldn't?_

_Just shut up! He's a pompous ass and I will destroy his 'perfect' record-_

_You already have, Phoenix,_ he could almost hear Mia's voice in his head, _Do not hate Miles Edgeworth, Wright. There is a reason behind why he treated Maya the way that he did. You won't remember this conversation once you wake up in the morning, but it will resurface when needed. Oh, and Wright, I'll always be closer than what you think. _

And with that, Phoenix Wright drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He dreamt of Mia, and that she was in peace, watching over him from the heavens above. 

Christmas Eve, 2016

It was a foggy night at Gourd Lake. Miles Edgeworth wondered what he was doing there exactly. His mind seemed to be filled with a haze as thick as the fog itself. He was talking to someone…Robert Hammond, about the good old days. Then, there was a gun shot and Hammond was dead, and Miles himself was holding the gun.

Miles awoke the next morning in a prison cell all alone, still in his maroon suit. His hair had that, 'rough night, no sleep' look to it. He smoothed it as much as he could, considering there was no mirror in his cell. That was to be expected. After all, why wouldn't the great 'Demon Prosecutor' try to kill himself? He didn't really have any reason for living anymore, he admitted to himself. Death didn't seem like that bad of an escape considering the hellish trial he was about to go through.

"You have a visitor," the guard informed him in a cold, sneering voice.

Miles looked at him sharply, "I suggest you change your tone," he said, his voice light and calm.

"Oh? And if I don't?" the guard challenged.

"The Chief of Police and I are on very good terms. I would hate to see him fire you for mistreating me."

The guard swallowed, not knowing if this was a cover or not, "Follow me," he muttered, unlocking Miles' cell.

"What? No shackles?" Miles muttered loud enough to be heard.

"They're not necessary. We don't see you trying to make a run for it, not that you could," the man chortled rudely.

_I love to get you on the witness stand, _Miles thought bitterly, _then we'll see if you're still chortling like a little school boy. It almost makes me think of Wright. _Miles found his breath catching in his throat, _why do I get the feeling I suddenly know who's here?_ he thought morosely.

Sure enough, Miles was right. There sat Phoenix Wright on the other side of the glass window. Miles sighed and wondered how he was going to get out of this one. He sat in the chair, glaring at the defense attorney. He said nothing, merely scowled at Phoenix.

The young man ran a hand through his spiky hair and laughed to himself.

_Is something funny? _Miles wanted so badly to ask him, _Because I am failing to see what could possibly be funny about me sitting in a holding center, being accused of murder. _

"So…" Phoenix said awkwardly.

Miles glared at him, willing his rival to shut up.

"I guess we both know why I'm here?" Phoenix asked him, "I want to defend you-"

"Absolutely not!" Miles scoffed, his glare intensifying, "I am wanted for murder, Wright. The King of Prosecutors, next to be in line for the position of Chief Prosecutor, and you are not going to defend me. I will not allow you to use my trial to boost your reputation."

"I wouldn't do that," Phoenix stated, clearly hurt, "I'm not like that. I don't care about my reputation. All that matters is that the truth comes out, no matter what."

"Oh, right, and you don't care about the 'not guilty' verdict?"

"No, not really. If my client really is guilty, they deserve that verdict. But the clients I take, I don't think that they're guilty; I don't think you're guilty."

Miles pursed his lips and glared at Phoenix, although there was something else in that glare. It wasn't anywhere near as hateful as the other ones usually were. There seemed to be a lot of contemplation going on within the prosecutor.

Phoenix sighed and stood up, "I'll be back, Edgeworth. Just hang in there, okay?" Phoenix left the room he was in, shutting the door behind him. He never saw the single tear run down Miles' cheek.

He returned the next day with a photograph in hand. He was not completely sure why he had brought it with him, he just had a hunch that it would help. The picture was of Misty Fey, Mia and Maya's mother, who had disappeared after the events of a case called DL-6. The Fey's were well known spirit channelers, and Misty had worked along with the police in DL-6.

He entered the police station alone, having left Maya back at the office. He approached the desk and stated, "I'd like to see Miles Edgeworth."

"One moment, please," the receptionist replied in a nasal voice, "Okay, you may proceed through that door."

"Thank you," he replied, giving her his wide grin. He entered the holding room and waited. Miles entered and sat down on the other side of the window.

"What do you want, Wright?"

"Just…take a look at this," Phoenix replied, showing him the photo of Misty Fey.

"This…this woman…where did you get this?!"

That doesn't matter, Edgeworth. What I want to know is why you reacted the way you did."

"Do you even know who this is?"

"Yes, that is Misty Fey," Phoenix replied calmly, "Maya's mother. I know she has something to do with the case, DL-6. I want to know what that case is, and I think you know."

Miles swallowed hard, "You are very good at what you do, Wright, surprisingly."

"Thank you," he grinned.

"That wasn't a compliment, just a statement of fact. The case…DL-6...I witnessed it when I was a child. It happened in an elevator, at the courthouse. I'm…afraid I don't remember a great deal of what happened. I do, however, remember the date the incident happened: December 28th, fifteen years ago. The case is essentially still open, because the suspect escaped from custody. However, the case will be closed for good in three days-"

"Because of the statue of limitations?"

"Yes. You've been studying, haven't you?"

Phoenix blushed slightly, "Anyway, what do you remember about the suspect?"

"Very little, except that he would be about fifty years old now," Miles let out a deep sigh, "Wright, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Defend me, tomorrow, please?"

Phoenix tried hard to hide his shock, and failed miserably, "Are you…are you sure?"

"I need someone I can trust…and as strange as it may seem, I do trust you, Wright-"

"Your time's up." The guard on duty stated as politely as possible.

Both men nodded, "Oh, Wright? Can you give this letter to Detective Gumshoe for me?"

"Of course," Phoenix replied, taking the letter, "I'll be back later."

Miles merely nodded as he was escorted out of the room.

_So I'm his delivery man now? _Phoenix chuckled inwardly, _Well, at least he agreed to let me defend him. I won't let you get declared guilty, Miles. No matter what it takes._


End file.
